Lawson pranks the Elephant King/Azura comforts the Elephant King
At the village, Lawson had a very naughty plan. *Lawson: I'm going to prank the Elephant King. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! *Lawson went off to the jungle, taking some stuff with him. Then he arrived at the jungle. *Lawson: Now, I'm going to hack into the fountain so the Elephant King will be ready for a prank. Then the fountain will spray at him. I will spray some honey all over him, and then I'll catapult a a bag of feathers all over him. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! *So Lawson walked over to the fountain, and he started to sabotage it, and then he succeeded. Then Lawson called to the Elephant King. *Lawson: Hey, Elephant King! Come quick, I've fixed the fountain for you! *Then Elephant King came. *Elephant King: What is it? *Lawson: I've fixed the fountain for you. Take a drink. *The Elephant King rushed to the fountain, and he turned on the fountain. The fountain sprayed at the Elephant King. *Elephant King: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Lawson: Now! Next test! *Lawson equipped his honey spray and sprayed honey all over the Elephant King. *Elephant King: Oh no! I'm covered in honey! I hope the bees stay away from me. *Then Lawson rushed to the plank of wood standing on a rock. A bag of feathers was on the other side of the plank. Lawson jumped on a plank, which catapulted a bag of feathers over to the Elephant King. The Elephant King was covered in feathers. *Lawson: Hahahahahahahaha! You look like a four-foot duck! Yes, I've pranked the Elephant King! *The Elephant King began to cry. *Elephant King: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *Suddenly, the Peacock Queen came, and she was very angry. *Lawson: Uh-oh, it's the Peacock Queen. *Peacock Queen: Lawson, how dare you prank the Elephant King?! That is unacceptable! That's it, go home right now while I call your parents. *Lawson went home, screaming with dismay. *Lawson: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *(We see Lawson's dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) *Lawson's dad: (Scary voice) Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, get over here right now! *Back home, Lawson's parents scolded Lawson. *Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you prank the Elephant King?! You know it's unacceptable! *Lawson: But mum and dad, it's fun pranking the Elephant King. *Lawson's mum: No it's not, it's a very bad thing to do. That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for three days with no computer! *Lawson's dad: Go to your room right now! *Lawson went to his room, crying. *Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *Back in the jungle, Azura walked up to the Elephant King who was still crying. *Azura: So, Elephant King? What's the matter? *Elephant King: Azura, that boy by the name of Erwin Lawson pranked me by luring me to the fountain that sprayed on me. He sprayed honey all over me, and catapulted a bag of feathers all over me. I'm ruined. *Azura began to comfort him. *Azura: Don't worry, Elephant King. I'll help you get back at that boy, okay. *Elephant King: Thanks, Azura. * *CAST *Eric as Lawson *Wiseguy as Elephant King and Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) *Catherine as Peacock Queen *Kimberly as Mrs Lawson (Lawson's mum) *Princess as Azura Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff